Benutzer Diskussion:Jango
Dies ist die Benutzer Diskussion von Jango Herzlich Willkommen. Wer Kritik äußern will mit dem geschieht folgendes 950px Nee war nur Spaß Kritik (wenn berechtigt ist herzlich Willkommen) Fragen natürlich auch ;) danke THX Jango Boba 18:21, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) jo is doch selbstverständlich cooles Bild oder Jango 18:22, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :jau mal sehen ob sich davon jemand abschrecken lässt Boba 18:23, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::ich hoff doch nee quatsch aber mal im ernst Kritik ist hier recht herzlich Willkommen sofern sie von Leuten verfasst wird denen ich auch antworten kann ohne das der Fall besteht das es plötzlich ein anderer sein könnte Jango 18:25, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) WAAAAS? Du willst MEIN 7. Sky Corps für deine Racheakte einsetzen? :-) Cody 19:41, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) hehe ihr gehört mir nein spass beiseite irgendwer muss mich doch verteidigen Jango 00:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Jango da kann ich dir mit MEINEM 327. Corps helfen! Allerdings must uns gegn die KUS unterstützen. Bly 10:57, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Muhahaha ihr seid meine Klone ich muss euch nicht unterstützen außerdem bin ich nit auf eurer Seite Jango 11:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also Jango da muss ich sagen: Jeder ist käuflich! Bly 18:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich nit der der mir den Auftrag erteilt hat bei dem bleibe ich auch Jango 18:27, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also dann kann ich dir nicht helfen. Wann wollen wir unseren Artikel schreiben? Bly 18:45, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) GEdulde dich noch ein wenig schau dir mal meinen neuesten an Klon-Scharfschützen wie findeste den ich finde diese dämmliche Buch nirgends arrgh und mein Battlefront ist auch tot sag bist du dir sicher das es ein Blaster ist kann es sich nicht dabei um den Raketenwerfer handeln? Jango 18:49, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ganz gut allerdings muss ich sagen, die Scharfschützen sehen immer unterschiedlichaus (die Rüstung kann ganz verschieden sein) und Grivous würde niemals auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheinen und die Klone niedermetzel. Das Buch gibt es bei Amazon (einfach STar Wars eintippen). Wir können auch einen Artikel über Kloneinheiten schreiben. Bly 07:45, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke ich hab ja nit behauptet das sie alle gleichaussehen oder etwa doch und das ist nur ein Bild zur veranschaulichung es gibt kaum welche über die Klon-Scharfschützen die verwertbar aind Jango 14:50, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jango fi und Sev sind Commandos! Wenn der Feind nah an die beiden herankommt ist das egal den die haben ja den DC-17. Die Scharschützen waren ja, wie du geschrieben hast, immer in zweiter Reihe oder noch weiter hinten, also ist der Fall das sie in extreme Gefahr greaten nur durch feindliche Scharfschützen gegeben. Du solltest noch das mit hin schreiben. Bly 12:38, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich zweifle das nicht an bei den Commandos das die keine Probleme haben wen der feind zu nahe kommt denen ist das vielleicht sogar zur abwechslung lieber keine Ahnung aber feinde könen immer durch die Flanken oder weniger geschützte Beeiche durchbrechen oder von hinten kommen dann sind sie auch eine Gefahr für die Scharfschützen oder nicht Jango 12:42, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Also Jango schreibst du das oder nicht? Wieso meldet sich Boba eigendlich nicht? Wollen wir einen Artikel über die Klonkrieger z.B. 91. Corps, die Soldaten näher beschreiben. Bly 14:02, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss nicht du kannst es ja auch schreiben, was mit Boba ist keine Ahnung der ist gestern irgendwohin und is noch nicht wieder da hm ja nur kenne ich die gar nicht hab mir das Kompendium bestellt das sollte morgen ankommen ist das das buch was du meintest? Jango 14:11, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es gibt zwei Kompendium Bücher; 1 Die Risszeichnungen; 2 Die Enzoklopedy. Wieso meldet Boba sich nicht? Bly 12:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab die enzyklopädie Boba meldet sich nit weil er nicht da isr Jango 14:20, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sag mal wann wollen wir den Artikel schreiben? Wo ist denn Boba? Bly 18:41, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST)PS: Ein Witz Wie viele Sturmtruppen bracht man um eine Leuchtröhre zu wechseln? Antwort: Zwei, denn der eine wechselt die Leuchte und der andere erschießt den ersten und heimst die Lorbeeren ein. Hallo Jango melde dich! Wie war der Witzt? Bly 15:25, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) WUOAHAHAHHAHOHOHOHUHUHUhahaha..... Cody 18:49, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Kennt ihr den mit den 2 Mandalorianern aus KotOR? Kyle22 19:33, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke dir, ich hoff ich kann so gut wie möglich am Star Wars-Universum beitragen. Grüße --Snowtrooper 19:07, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Keine Ursache mache ich gerne keine Angst jeder hilft uns mit seinem Wissen Jango 19:08, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Link Hallo Jango du hast auf deiner Benutzerseite unter geschriebene Artikel [VSY nicht richtig verlinkt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:19, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh wat danke du Heiliger ;) Jango 12:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Geändert und für gut befunden Jango 12:23, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:21, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja siichaa danke Jupp ;)Jango 14:22, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango: Kannst du das Problem bei Dass Jennir übernehmen? Gerne du meintest doch sicher die Infobox oder? hab sie gemacht und signierst du bitte deine Beiträge das machst du indem du vier Tilden (~~~~) dann wird automatisch deine Signatur generiert so wie bei mir →Jango 18:59, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Jango! Nett, dass du mich zu deinen Freunden aufgenommen hast! Was meinst du mit "nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen"? Heißt das Apathie oder eher Coolness? ;-) Würd' mich interessieren. Liebe Grüße Kyle22 18:56, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :du bis doch Kyle und der is Cool was heist Apathie das wort kenn ich nit Jango Disku 19:06, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ach so... Also, Apathie bedeutet, dass einer sich deshalb nich aus der Ruhe bringen lässt, weil er vor sich hin dämmert. (gr. a + pathos > nicht fühlend, einfach, nicht? ;-) Ich hab einfach die beiden Extreme in die Frage geschrieben, um zu sehen, was genau du von mir hältst (Verhalten, Arbeit, Kommentare, etc.) Mal sehen, ob mich irgendjemand sonst auf der Liste hat... :-P Kyle22 19:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::aha jetzt ist es klar danke ;) Jango Disku 19:14, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Was bedeutet das Disku in deiner Unterschrift? Das führt nirgendwo hin, oder? Kyle22 19:17, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh S***! Wir sind ja schon auf deiner Disku.. Sorry! Kyle22 19:18, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Hehe kein Problem kann ja mal passieren ich Glaub Yoda41 ist gerade nicht da ich könnte dir es kurz erklären das Leute rausschmeissen ok? Jango Disku 19:21, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay, schieß los! Hey, nicht mit dem Westar-Blaster! Die Antwort mein ich! Bild:--).gif Kyle22 19:24, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und vielleicht kannst du mir auch gleich erklären, warum sich manche "...on wheels" nennen, ja? Kyle22 19:52, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :He schon klar ;) also die Leute können nicht so einfach "rausgeschmissen" werden (obwohl eigentlich schon siehe Punkt sperren ) zu erst einmal muss klar sein das dieser "Benutzer" ganz klar nichts gutes zur Jedipedia beitragen will (z.B Vandalismus) dann wird die Ip oder der Account gesperrt:was das genau heisst weiss ich allerdings nicht genau, jedenfalls hat die IP dann keinen Zugriff mehr auf bearbeiten und so. zum Thema ""on whells" oder zu Deutsch "auf Rädern" das sind alles Vandalen Accounts, die als die Jedipedia noch in der Entstehung war also die ersten Monate, sich damit beschäftigten alle Artikel zu Verschieben (damals durfte das noch jeder) ein Beispiel dafür ist zum das der Artikel Jango Fett nach Jango Fett auf Rädern verschoben wurde ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen aber sie bei noch mehr fragen zu diesem Thema am besten einen der Admins wie Premia zu rate Jango 20:00, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Danke! Ich glaub, ich weiß, wie's funktioniert: Bevor du infos vom Server holen kannst, gibt dein PC die IP an und erhält dann eine Antwort vom Server. Dann kann man, wenn der Server nicht so eingestellt ist, dass er der IP "wasweißich" keine Daten preisgibt, die Seite öffnen. ::Aber wieso stehen die "on wheels"-Leute immer noch in der Rangliste? Kyle22 20:07, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Die stehen da noch immer weil man Accounts respehtive Benutzer nicht löschen kann, jedoch kann man sie mit einem Update von dem mal Premia gesagt hat umbennen damit das nicht mehr so wüst aussieht, also was bedeutet wenn sich nicht mehr User die es guten meinen mit der Jedipedia und kräftigen ihr wissen beitragen dann werdenimmer diese On Wheels profile in der Statistik auf geführt (Also sie werden immer drin sein nur dann halt nicht mher in Yoda41 Top 50) Jango 20:13, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zusatz beim Namen Hallo Jango, ich möchte dich bitten den Zusatz bei deinem Namen (das hochgestellte Disku) zu entfernen. Ein Zusatz ist nämlich ausschließlich den Administratoren vorbehalten. Danke. Premia Admin 19:27, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ist doch eigentlich ne gute Idee, so kann ihm jeder sofort was auf seine Disku schreiben, wenn's nicht da hingehört, wo Jango unterschrieben hat. Aber prinzipiell hast du natürlich auch recht, Premia! Kyle22 19:31, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also soweit ich weiss hat mein Bruder vorher Little Ani gefragt Boba 19:32, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hei moment mal Premia ich hab extra Little Ani im ICQ gefragt ob ich das darf und der hat gesagt ich darf das tun solange ich keine Bunte Schrift oder Bilder oder dergleichen enthält auserdem ist das nur eine Vrlinkung zu meiner Diskussionseite Jango 19:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) (habs jetzt erstmal entfernt bis das geklärt ist) :Wie gesagt, ich finds gut. Fragt doch mal die anderen Admins! Kyle22 19:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Wir besprechen das nun intern und werden die Regelung anschließend vortragen. Bis dann. Premia Admin 21:29, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hä wie intern unter den Admins oder wie. Auf jeden fall war es doch recht nützlich ist aber auch nicht schlimm wenn nix daraus wird Mfg Jango 21:32, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) P.S. ich hab dich dich im ICQ geaddet vielleicht schaust du mal vorbei dann gehts auch schneller mit solchen Dingen hier Hallo ner'vod! Was wird aus unserem Artikel? Ret Bly 09:51, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Babel Hallo Jango kannst du das bei meinen Babel auch so machen wie beim Der Heilige Klingone? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:50, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) @Heiliger Klingone Klar mach ich gerne @ Bly ich habe dir doch mal meine E-mail mitgeteilt schreib mir denn Artikel und ich lese ihnmir durch und ergänze was ich weiss und korriegirere falls nötig Jango 20:18, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:22, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango! Was ist mit unserem Artikel? Wie findest du das Kompendium? Ret Bly 11:31, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss ja jetzt nicht ob du das liest was ich schreibe aber wie du siehst habe ich dir gesagt das du ihn mir mal per e-mail schicken sollst , das was du weisst ich gibt dann meinen Senf dazu und schick ihn dir wieder Jango 11:34, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) 60 Artikel Heute hab ich meinen 60. Artikel geschrieben Bild:--).gif Glückwünsche werden gerne angenommen. Jango 07:33, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja jatzt mal ganz locker eigenlob stinkt :) nee quatsch glückwunsch von mir an dich. Ich denke wir haben bald die 4000 Marke erreicht wenn das so gut weiterläuft wie bisher. Boba 12:49, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Jo hoffentlich Jango 12:55, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) cool 60 Artikel! ich habe noch keinen! :(--Master Vandale 13:13, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) nit schlimm kommt noch Bild:--).gif Jango 13:15, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich Beglückwünsche dich natürlich auch zu deinem 60. Artikel :) Mach weiter so und schreibe auch weiterhin so gute Artikel! Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:17, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Danke Ani sind mittlerweile schon 64 Artikel ;) Jango 13:18, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Boah man das sind ganz schön viel! Aber der Admin hat glaube ich mehr als du!:)--Master Vandale 13:32, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja Ani ist ja schon länger hier als ich Bild:--).gif Jango 15:33, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool glückwunsch! Ich habe schon 101 Seiten erstellt Bild:--).gif! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:10, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikelbezeichnung Da du dich zum Thema neue Artikelbezeichnung geäußert hast, könntest du dich an der Vorschlagsliste beteiligen. Du findest sie dort Kyle22 Gruß Boba 19:38, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zayne Carrick Hi Jango du hast doch den Sinn des Artikels Zayne Carrick einfach verstanden oder sollte ich den nochmal entwas abändern? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 12:55, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich lese ihm mir mal Durch dann sage ich es dir Jango 12:58, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Also erst gut geschrieben sind allerdings noch ein paar Rechtschreibefehler drinne, auch sind manche Stellen etwas nunja nicht so dolle ausgedrückt und das ist nun nicht wirklich schlimm ich geh jetzt essen und dann hast du dich sicher drum gekümmert gell Jango 13:03, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Habe ihn mir eben noch mal durchgelesn. Es ist wircklich etwas unverständlich. Überarbeite ihn jetzt ein bischen und bringe etwas Form rein. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:48, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut Jango 14:04, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Habe jetzt den Teil Die Jagd nach Gryph und Das Padawan-Massaker auf Taris überarbeitet. Ich glaube es sind trodzdem immer noch Fehler drin aber vom Inhalt ist es glaub ich besser! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:43, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut ich schaue es mir gleich mal an Jango 14:59, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jetzt bin ich fertig und muss bei Gelegenheit den Artikel (Spoiler) noch beenden. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:01, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Super ich lese ihn mir durch sobald ich mit meinem Artikel fertig bin Jango 16:02, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Und hast du ihn schon gelesen? Wenn schon ist er besser? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:16, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hab ihn gelesen er hat sich verbessert, also mir ist nix sonst aufgefallen wenn noch was falsch ist oder so muss ich es übersehen haben Jango 21:51, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Xexus Shev Hi Jango wie machst du das das du da ein "Button" hin setzt wo steht das der Artikel zu Löschung frei gegeben ist? Und danke das du das gemacht hast.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:56, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ahja ganz einfach und zwar so alles klar du kannst auch hier gucken da sind alle Vorlagen zur Qualitätssicherung drin →Qualitätssicherung alles klar Jango 16:05, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay Danke,das ist nett von dir. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:18, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo kein Problem mache ich gerne, achja auf Kabel 1 kommt gleich Ein Krokodil und sein Nilpferd mit Bud Spencer und Terence Hill Jango 16:23, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) HEHE, Danke aber ich wohne in Schweden also kann ich das nicht gucken, und ich kenne denn Film schon, und habe ihn auch,aber trodzdem danke! Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:25, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) hehe und danach kommt auch Zwei Missionare! Musst du gucken Jango die schocken! Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 16:28, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Stimmt hatte ich vergessen, ich kenn die schon fast alle, die Filme sind nur geil Jango 16:37, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ach ihr seid auch gerade am schauen? Ich auch^^. Die sind einfach genial die beiden! Viele Grüße, Anakin 16:42, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja das finde ich auch. Die sind TOTAL cool;)Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:50, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das sind total die Helden!!!:) --Heiliger Klingone 16:53, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja die sin cool, @Klingonen habt ihr nun IRC? Jango 16:54, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ne ich leider nicht ich kann das irgendwie nicht öffnen das nervt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:56, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Habt ihr auch die Macversion runtergeladen? ein Link dazu is auf der Diskussionsseite von deinem Kumpel Jango 16:58, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich habe garkein Mac nur mein Kumpel! :) gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:00, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du has keinen? hm verstehe ich nit ich hab Vista und selbst da klapt das, was hast du denn für ein Betriebssytem? NT, Xp, Vista oder ein Älteres Jango 17:02, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich habe einen älteren Pc "Windows 98". Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:10, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hm versteh ich nit, das sollte eigentlich auch auf 98 funktionieren Jango 17:17, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich checke das auch nicht das nervt voll! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:44, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Meeko Wieso tuet du denn in den Artikel Meeko gleich nen Löschantrag rein? Wär es nich eher angebracht, erst mal ne keine Quellen-Vorlage reinzutun, und den Artikel zu überarbeiten (Also den Jedipedia-Standarts anzupassen? Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:17, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Weil ich den am schreiben war als er geschrieben wurde deshalb Jango 20:19, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) soll Heißen ich war gerade daran den zu schreiben, als ich gesehen hatte das der wieder geschrieben wurde, und zwar fast genauso schlecht wie die bereits gelöschte Version Jango 20:21, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Achso, na dann, hat mich nur gewundert. Aber wenn du ihn eh schreibst, warum ersetzt du nicht einfach den schlechten Text, der jetzt drinn is, und erletzt ihn durch deinen? Wär doch viel einfacher, als den erst zu löschen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:28, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :: :P dann taucht er aber nicht in meinen geschrieben Artikeln auf, der Artikel Name ist sowieso falsch ;) ich will nämlich die 100 noch vor Ende diesen Monats voll kriegen Jango 20:30, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, das is natürlich verständlich^^ Na dann viel Erfolg bei deinem Vorhaben (die 20 packst du mit links Bild:;-).gif). Wenn ich schon mal schreibe, kann ich gleich mal ein paar sachen loswerden: Echt cooles Bild, dass da am Anfang deiner Benutzerseite prangt, des von Jango, wie er zielt. Wirklich gut! Außerdem hab ich gelesen, du hörst Slipknot, nur noch geil die Jungs. Und Duality haut so richtig rein! Viele Grüße, Anakin 21:03, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Jo die sin nur geil die Jungs Jango 21:05, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hola Hi Jango, thank you for your welcome.--Zeist Antilles 01:00, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :You're welcome ;) Jango 06:42, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Naboo-Blaster Su'cuy Jango! Hier meldet sich der ehmalige commander Bly mit einer Frage: Wo ist Episode I kommen die Dinger vor? Meiner Meinung nach gibt es nur diese schlanken und eleganten Blasterpsitolen. Ret Bao-Dur 14:22, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ehm ja ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber soweit ich weiss werden die Blaster der Palastwachen, die mit den Pfeilkanonen unten dran , S-5 Multi-Funktionsblaster heisen die, so bezeichnet, über die gibt es auch nen Artikel nur fällt mir gerade nicht ein wie der genau geschrieben wird Gruß Jango 14:39, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango Hi Jango ich weiss nicht wie man Vandalismus rüggänig macht! Kannst du mal bei mir gucken (meine Benutzerseite)? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:12, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Boba hat es schon gemacht, also fürs nächste Mal klickste bei Letzte Änderungen auf Unterschied, bei der vandalierten Seite, und dann siehst du oben zwischen welchen Versionen verglichen wird, links steht die alte rechts die neue, dann drückst du bei der linken anzeige wo Version von dan und dan steht auf bearbeiten machst nis aus Speichern wenn das Fenster geöffnet ist uns fügst unten bei Zusammenfassung ein was es war Vandalismus halt Gruß Jango 20:18, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay danke!:) diese Vandalen nerven mich langsam! >:/ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:22, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Jo zum Glück bin ich ja hier ;) und mein Bruder und Xargon die passen auf Jango 20:24, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist ja gut das ihr auf passt,dise Vandalen spinnen doch total! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:27, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja die spinnen da hast du recht Jango 20:29, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Übrigens, habe mir heute die ersten drei Jedi-Padawan Bücher bestellt! Die werden wahrscheinlich Montag da sein! RAA! hehe! Hoffe die schocken!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:07, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Welche den?, Klar schocken die !!! Jango 19:28, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Ja halt ein zwei und drei hier die Namen: Die geheimnisvolle Macht, Der dunkle Rivale und Die gestohlene Vergangenheit!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:33, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Cool ich hatte auch mal eins, ist aber bei unserem Umzug verloren gegangen :*( jetzt teile ich mir das verbliebene mit meinem Bruder Jango 19:36, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das nervt ich hasse es mit meinem Bruder ein Buch zu teilen, da er es in kürzester Zeit verliert oder kaputt kriegt. Muss deshalb alle meine Star Wars besitztümer mit meinem Leben beschützen damit nicht kapput geht oder wegkommt, was garnich so leicht ist ein paar meiner Star Wars Lego Modelle mussten schon etwas dran glauben, da er früher immer früher aus der Schule kamm. Habe sie aber bis jetzt immer wieder zusammen gesetzt! Und nun sind es nur noch Comics und Bücher die ich schützen muss da er sich fürs Lego nicht mehr sonderlich interesiert!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja Kenn ich naja so ises halt Jango 20:07, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Benutzerbeiträge Ich bin seit November 06 hier angemeldet und du und dein Bruder erst seit februar 07. Ihr habt mich aber in der Rangliste der meisten Benutzerbeiträge schon überholt. Ich habe 1500 und noch was. Du hast schon 1900 und noch was. Wirklich mandalorianisch gute Arbeit.E.B 13:00, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Danke E.B hat aber auch etwas gedauert Bild:--).gif Jango 13:49, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Youtube - Sido Ich habe zwei krasse Videos gefunden. Zieh sie dir mal rein. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mg-N1Udt9lc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adjBb501Yq0 :Jo sin schon Krass, auch wenn es nicht mein Geschmack von Musik ist. Aber muss sagen schon krass. Hm ja nur hattest du vergessen zu signieren E.B so musste ich mich erstmal fragen, wer das gewesen sein könnte, bin aber schnell drauf gekommen das du es bisr Jango 21:57, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Von Musik kann man beim ersten Video eigentlich nicht reden. Ich finds nur lustig. Hören tu ich auch was anderes. E.B 21:58, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich hör mehr Rock, steht aber auch hier auf meiner Benutzerseite Gruß Jango 22:01, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich finds echt krass und lustig, vielleicht find ich ja was krasses von mir. Das verlinkt ich dann mal. Gruß Boba 22:03, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) hier Misfits das isn Hartes Video. Gruß Boba 22:05, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nicht schlecht. Hast du noch ein paar Videos? E.B 22:13, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) http://youtube.com/watch?v=pdWFo_QGjo4 Das ist mein Lieblingsmusikvideo von MANOWAR. E.B 22:19, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja is cool. hier Cliff Burton der beste Bassist der Welt. Sau geiles Video, ich liebe die Spielweise von ihm. Gruß Boba 22:35, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Gut das ich nicht der einzige Aggroberlina hier bin... Gruß--General Grievous 23:35, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wookie-Blastergewehr Ich habe mir das Kompendium Die Enzyklopedi gekauft und ein Blastergewehr gefunden. Wollen wir den Artikel nun schreiben? Ret Bao-Dur 21:28, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auf welcher Seite ist das den? Klar ich habe nie gesagt das wir ihn nicht schreiben sollen, willst du den Anfang machen oder soll ich, zur erinnernung meine e-Mail ist Gafferband@web.de auf meiner Arbeit könntest du mich unter folgender erreichen Zink@FH-Trier.de, da kann ich dir allerdins nur antworten wenn ich Zeit habe, und an meinem Arbeitsplatz bin, da ich von zuHause aus keinen Zugriff drauf habe. Jango 21:36, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Jango! Du arbeitest schon? Als was den?:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:02, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich mache ne Ausbildung zum Elektroniker für Energie und Gebäudetechnick und zwar hier Fachhochschule Trier Jango 18:23, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dann kannst du ja bald Energie Zellen für Blaster herstellen!:) gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:27, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hm ja eigentlich schon, aber dazu Lust habe ich eigentlich keine Jango 18:29, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Warum den nicht? Den musst du dir ein Lichtschwert bauen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:38, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Zu faul :P deshalb, kein Geld -.- achja sagte ich schon zu faul? Jango 19:49, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja ich glaube faul hast du schon mal erwähnt,lol ich kann dich gut ferstehen. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:52, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tja siehste ;) schau bin endlich mit einem meiner Artikel fertig Tinians Probe Jango 20:00, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Cool werde ich mir morgen durch lesen, weil ich das heute nicht mer schaffe! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:36, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe hab ja auch etwas dafür gebraucht Bild:--).gif Jango 20:37, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Jango guter Artikel!Hat mir gefallen! Nur ab dem zweiten Apsatz von Tinianas Flucht hast du angefangen in der Gegenwart zu schreiben! Ich glaube es sollte hier alles in der Vergangenheit geschrieben sein! Aber der Artikel ist wircklich gut geschrieben! Solltest das halt noch mal ändern! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:07, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :HM das sollte normalerweise alles in der Gegenwart sein ist ja ein Realitätsartikel, aber danke für das Lob Jango 20:09, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) jo hi Jango habe jetzt den artikel durch der schockt schon;) Aber ich bin nicht so der Typ der fiele Fehler endeckt, und besonders keine Rechtschreibfehler=) --Der Heilige Klingone 21:14, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ups stimmt ja der muss ja in der Gegenwart sein! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:07, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Darth Sidious Hey Jango das mit Mace geht nicht auf seine Rechung!:) Ausserdem hoffe ich immer noch das Mace es überlebt hat! Der ist ja im Rat der Jedi und hat ja nur einen Arm verloren. Hoffe er kommt in der Real Serie wieder vor!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:39, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja aber Kit Fisto schon! blöde *** → Darth Sidious is doof Jango 23:41, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja das schon hehe, RAA! Aber sonst ist er ganz Sympatisch!:) voll nett der Kerl, wie der Papst;-) (scherz) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:44, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hm ja schon, aber so dolle is er auch nit Jango 23:47, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich hoffe auch TOTAL das Mace Windu in der Serie vor kommt,RAAA der schockt! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:57, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) George Lucas Hi Jango habe gesehen das du On bist und wollte dier nur mitteilen das der COOLSTE man der Welt nämlich George Lucas heute geburstag hat;) Das schockt doch,oder?? --Der Heilige Klingone 11:59, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, hab total vergessen das der heute Geburtstag hat -.- Jango 12:05, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sieh dir mal meine Benutzerseite an, vor allem den Abschnitt Zum Umgang mit Artikeln... fällt dir was auf? Cody 21:13, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Cool guck mal hier ;) Jango 21:17, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Jango kannst mir mal helfen? Wie füge ich Bilder in meine Benutzerseite ein?--Master Vandale 12:48, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem, also es gibt verschieden Wege: #Oben in der Leiste, unter dem Namen des Artikels im Bearbeitenfenster findest du den Button Bildverweis (der in der Mitte) wenn du da drauf drückst wird folgendes im Textfeld erscheinen Bild:Beispiel.jpg in dem Feld trägst du dann den Namen des Bildes ein also zum Beispiel Mandaloreflames.jpg so sollte das dann aussehen Bild:Mandaloreflames.jpg das Bild erscheint dann in voller größe die es hat siehe hier →Bild:Mandaloreflames.jpg um dies zu unterbinden kannst du die Bildgröße ändern dazu tippst du deine gewünschte größe in den Bild-Link hinein. →'200px' Wichtig der senkrechte Strich muss du machen da das Bild sonst nicht angezeigt wird. hier mit Strich200px und hier ohne Bild:Mandaloreflames.jpg200px Dann kanst du das Bild noch nach links oder rechts einordnen indem du hinter die Bildgröße left oder right schreibst 200px|left 200px|right hierbei wieder den senkrechten strich beachten. dann kannst du noch was dazu schreiben, das kommt hinter das right oder left 200px|left|Mandalore der Ultimative #du kannst allerdings auch bei einer Seite wo das Bild das du haben willst, auf Bearbeiten drücken und den Bildlink einfach Kopieren und bei dier einfügen und dann beliebig verändern, -- Jango 14:01, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke für die Ausfürliche Erklärung!:)--Master Vandale 13:21, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Deine Benutzerseite Hi Jango! Soll das so sein das auf deiner Benutzerseite immer steht: Du hast neue Nachrichten (Unterschied zur vorletzten Version).! Das war zuerst für mich sehr verwirrent!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:31, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das stimmt, das hat mich auch sehr verwirrt. Ist wohl besser du tust das wieder raus. Und das mit der Individuellen Begrüßung scheint auch nicht zu funktionieren(bei mir zumindest). Aber dass is ne nette Idee! Übrigens: cooles Bild, das von Mandalore dem Ultimativen. Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:38, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) #Das mit der neuen Nachricht soll so sein, soll da auch eigentlich bleiben (Bedenkt wenn ihr wirklich ne neue kriegt dann ist die immer ganz oben) ;) #Das mit der individuelen Begrüßung klappt noch nicht, aber hoffentlich nach dem neuen Update das Premia bald machen will #Jo das Bild is voll cool Gruß Jango 19:42, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ähm, was ist das für ne Begrüßung und was passiert da? Übrigens habe Jedi-Padawan 1 und 2 schon durch!:) die schocken total! Habe den dritten auch schon angefangen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:51, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das ist so gedacht, wenn ein registrierte Benutzer (zum Beispiel du) auf meine Benutzerseite gehst, dann steht da wo jetzt noch steht dein Name also steht dann in der Begrüßung "Hallo Heiliger Klingone willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite"., soll eine persöhnlichere Begrüßung werden. leider klappt das noch nicht, hoffe das es nach dem Update klappt Gruß Jango 19:56, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Auchso, okay! Danke für die Erklärung!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:58, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem ;) Jango 19:59, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) 100. Artikel Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 100.! Is ja doch ganz schön schnell gegangen, bis wann hast du gesagt wolltest du die 100 schaffen? Naja, auf jeden Fall: Reife Leistung, wirklich nicht schlecht! Auf zu den 200;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:44, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Jo danke, wollte sie bis Ende diesen Monats spätestens zusammen haben hat ja geklappt. So nun versuche ich bis zum Geburtstag von StarWars das wir die 4000 vollkriegen Jango ::200 Artikel in 8 Tagen, das sind 25 Artikel pro Tag, das is zu schaffen, finde ich. Also dann: Oya - Los geht's! Anakin 20:00, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Jo definitiv Jango 20:05, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Hey, guter Plan! Da mach ich mit :) ...aber 25 am Tag, da müssen wir ganz schön ranglotzen! Gruß Little Ani Admin :::::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt :::::Auch von mir Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 100 Artikel;) Ich glaube auch das wir 4000Artiel zum Geburstag von Star Wars schaffen! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:14, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jo sind ja nur noch 165, daraus ergibt sich ungefähr 20-21 pro Tag Jango 20:16, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Kommt schon Jungs das schaffen wir, werde morgen den auch gleich welche schreiben;) --Der Heilige Klingone 20:19, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Erstmal von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch und ich denke wir schaffen das mit den 4000, sollten aber dann auch halbwegs gute sein Gruß Boba 20:21, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay, aber lassen wir das mal nicht 165 Stubs werden. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir das zusammen hinbekommen :) Von mir übrigens auch Gratulation zu deinem 100sten, Jango. Ist echt beeindruckend wie schnell das bei dir geht. --Little Ani Admin 20:22, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Jo Ani pass auf dich hol ich noch ein XD Jango 20:23, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach einen nervigen Bearbeitungkonflikt :Ne Natürlich werde das keine Stubs;) Hier enstehen nur gute Artikel! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:25, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jango! :) Man könnte es bis zur 4000 noch schaffen! Mache mich auch gleich mal an einen Artikel und werde versuchen noch Stubs in Artikel zu verwandeln die zählen dann ja uch wieder als Artikel! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:31, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Jo Danke, tue das Jango 18:38, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) *So Leute haben ja schon einiges geshafft gestern haben wir ganze 24 Artikel geschrieben und vorgestern nach dem ihr alle angefangen habt auf unser neues Ziel hinzuarbeiten ganze 16 Artikel insgesamt waren es Vorgestern ganze 38 Artikel das ist schon eine beachtliche Leistung nun müssen wir nur noch 121 Artikel schreiben daraus ergibt sich das wir noh knapp 20,16 Artikel pro Tag schreiben müssen Jango 14:32, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Ok jetzt sind es nur noch 120 Artikel Jango 14:34, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das werden wir woll noch schaffen hoffe ich! Wenn wir gut und zügig arbeiten! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:38, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Leute wir brauchen nur noch einige Artikel bis zu Star Wars Geburstag und das schockt doch total, oder nicht;) --Der Heilige Klingone 20:11, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) P.S Habe als Ip geschriben weiss aber auch nicht warum plötzlich war ich net mer On. Gucj dazu mal auf Little Anis disku, ich glaub da steht wieso du grad nicht mehr on warst, wenn du die Funktion dauerhaft anmelden an hast. Gruß Boba 20:18, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dann werden wir das vieleicht Schaffen! RAAAAAAAAAA=) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:19, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Auf jeden werden wir das schaffen Jango 20:24, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach einem Bearbeitungkonflikt,RAAAAA Natürlich schaffen wir das. Ja Boba danke Boba jetzt weiss ich das. Ich dachte schon jetzt übernehmen Aliens meinen Rechner,hehe. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:26, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das du davor Angst hast das Aliens ihn übernehmen! Du solltest dich lieber vor Zigeunern fürchten! RA! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:29, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja Malte aber wer arbeitet mit den Zigeunern zusammen die Aliesn natürlich;) Die habe halt disen Plan die Welt zu übernehmen,RAAAA Davor müssen wir angst haben. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:49, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja aber im Duden steht das es ein Volk ohne bekannte herkunft ist also glaube ich das sie in Wirklichkeit Masianer sind! RA :-{ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:28, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Master Vandale Ich denke, wir sind uns hier alle im klaren darüber, was das für Meister Vandale bedeutet, wenn ein Admin das liest. Das gibt Sanktionen, aber vorher wohl zumindest eine Verwarnung. Ich werde den nächsten Admin hier mal kontaktieren, der hier auftaucht. Danke für deinen Beistand. E.B 14:01, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Keine Ursache, dafür bin ich da, hm naja ich hoffe das dies ein gutes Ende nimmt Jango 15:15, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Was denkst du über die Person? E.B 15:19, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) *nunja, da ich sie nicht persönlich kenne, möchte ich kein vorschnelles urteil fällen, also am Anfang habe ich mich schon gefundert das sie sich so nennt. im ersten Gespräch hat sie angegeben nicht zu wissen was Vandalismus bzw Vandalen ist/sind. Das habe ich dann auch geglaubt, da ich bevor ich mich hier angemeldet habe auch nicht wusste was Vandalen sind bzw machen (Das heisst Wikivandalen). Nun als ich dann das bei Bobas Diskussion sah, habe ich mir doch schon sorgen gemacht was sie vor hat, hab sie auch gefragt und sie war auch nicht im klaren das sie etwas falsch gemacht hat oder vorhatte zu machen. Als ich dann sah was sie bei Premias Diskussion gemacht hatt, war ich verwirrt, da ich von Vandalen anderes vorgehen gewohnt bin. Nunja bei Letzte Änderungen kannst du ja sehen was sie gemacht hat, wenn man ihren Worten glauben schenken kann dann wollte sie nur witzig sein. Ich hab ihr dann gesagt das es falsch ist was sie gemacht hat und ihr gesagt sie solle es lassen usw. (kannst du ja auf Bobas Diskussion nachlesen.) so als ich dann das bei deiner Diskussion sah, war ich erstmal platt, da ich eigentlich dachte sie hätte erkannt das ihr verhalten falsch war. Nun gut, sie ist zwar daran interessiert zu wissen wie das hier funktioniert und so aber ich denke man sollte noch mal auf Adminbasis mit ihr reden und sie ermahnen und auf ihre Antwort abwarten. (ich denke wir sollten hier wie es sonst auch üblich ist unschuldig bis zum Beweiss der Schuld). und wenn dieses Verhalten noch einmal vorkommen sollte, wäre ich für ne kurze Auszeit ihrerseits. Sollte es sich danach nicht bessern könnte man über eine längerfristige Sperrung nachdenken (liegt im ermess der Admins) Gruß Jango 15:30, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST)